fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man (SSB16)
Mega Man is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Mega Man does not widely use hand-to-hand combat, but relies on his large arsenal of weaponry. This is somewhat analogous to, but to a further extent than, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. His sound effects are reused from the vast number of retro Mega Man games he's appeared in. Attributes With an arsenal of weapons that surpasses even 's, Mega Man dives into Smash fully prepared for many situations. He possesses a somewhat gimmicky moveset in the form of having a massive amount of projectiles; this, however, does not hinder him, and in fact gives him arguably one of the most reliable combo abilities in the game. Mega Man's moveset can be considered unorthodox -- he is the only fighter to have a projectile-based jab, along with aerials that shoot projectiles making his playstyle unlike any other fighter in the series. All his moves act like a special attack, having wildly varying functions compared to most fighters. Even his ground moves are unusual, as he does not possess an actual jab due to his Mega Buster, and many of his ground moves are reversed: his up tilt acting like a typical up smash or his down tilt acting like a weak dash attack, for example. This can make Mega-Man frustrating for a new player, as it takes some time to get used to his moveset. Despite having an unusual set of moves, Mega Man shines in approach|approaching while spacing opponents at midrange and disrupting any approaches, for he is blessed with two projectiles that can cause opponents to react predictably: Metal Blade's ability to be thrown in 8 directions and trapping opponents in high hitstun makes it a fantastic mindgame and shield baiting tool, while Crash Bomber can cause panicky opponents to run towards Mega-Man or shield the explosion. Both projectiles easily lead to a grab punish -- as Mega Man owns a great grab combo ability, having a fast grab and many of his attacks connecting reliably after a throw, this allows him to rack up damage absurdly easily once he grabs an opponent. He doesn't have much trouble KOing once his opponents are damaged either, for he has many finishing options: from his lightning-fast up tilt to his projectile based forward smash which can be used to edgeguar, it can be difficult to predict how Mega Man will finish you off. His other projectiles are terrific, notably his aerials, up aerial KOing early if an opponent is high up, and his down aerial being one of the safest meteor smashes in the game. To top it all off, Mega Man is a fantastic spacing too: his jab is a fast and useful projectile (that can be used while moving and jumping) which interrupts most attacks and weak projectiles at a safe range, and when combined with Metal Blades and Crash Bombs makes Mega Man difficult to approach. Due to his amazing pressuring ability and grab game, characters without a projectile or with low |reach can have trouble approaching without being severely punished. Even if he does get knocked around, Mega Man is actually a heavyweight for his size, meaning he is more likely to survive lethal smashes that could KO a lighter character, especially with proper DI and his good recovery move, Rush Coil. However, of his good grab game and punishing options, Mega Man still has his flaws. His approach without projectiles is limited as his ground speed is not the best, along with his non-projectile moves having too much ending lag to be dependable. Because of his moveset, Mega Man suffers against characters with a reflector due to his over-reliance of projectiles to start combos and bait out reactions. He can also be put into many situations where his gimmicky attacks cannot get foes off his chest -- a lack of an actual jab or fast standard attack prevents Mega Man from fighting too close without being knocked around, for example. Finally, because most of his strongest attacks suffer from either noticeable startup or ending lag, Mega Man works better at medium range where his attacks can connect safely, though at the cost of giving opponents a good amount of time to react to any of his attacks, somewhat making his finishers predictable. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Mega Man changes his outstretched hand into a cannon, then pumps his cannon arm. *Side: Mega Man spins around and strikes a pose with his back facing the camera. *Down: Mega Man warps out and immediately back on the stage, similar to his warping animation in the classic Mega Man games. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Warps into the stage, similar to his warping animation in the classic Mega Man games. 'Idle Poses' *Looks both ways *Puts a hand on his Arm cannon while smiling 'Victory Poses' *Warps in doing a pose *Shoots out 2 mega busters and poses *Lands on the ground pointing his arm cannon upwards then the side of him In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia